Aneesa Ferreira
Gameplay Battle of the Sexes Battle of the Sexes 2 The Gauntlet 2 Money Won: $8,571 The Duel Bio: Aneesa is definitely not afraid to say what's on her mind. She crushed Theo's dreams of hooking up in Chicago when she told him she thinks "girls are nice." On the first Battle of the Sexes, Aneesa's backstabbing ways ultimately got her voted off. She returned to Battle of the Sexes 2, vowing "all love" that time around. Well, she showed Mark some love on The Gauntlet 2 with a birthday lap dance -- is that what she meant? She earned her spot as team captain after an intimidated Beth refused to "Beach Brawl" in the Gauntlet with Aneesa. Unfortunately getting rid of Beth didn't win the final mission for the Vets and they left empty handed. Will Aneesa leave this Challenge with the grand prize loot or be sent home empty handed? The Inferno 3 Bio: Aneesa is definitely not afraid to say what's on her mind. She crushed Theo's dreams of hooking up in Chicago when she told him she thinks "girls are nice." On the first Battle of the Sexes, Aneesa's backstabbing ways ultimately got her voted off. She returned to Battle of the Sexes 2, vowing "all love" that time around. Well, she showed Mark some love on The Gauntlet 2 with a birthday lap dance -- is that what she meant? She earned her spot as team captain after an intimidated Beth refused to "Beach Brawl" in the Gauntlet with Aneesa. Surprisingly on The Duel, Aneesa aligned herself with Beth (who would have guessed?), Svetlana, Wes and Nehemiah, but unfortunately their alliance was destroyed by the "drama mafia." She and Svetlana took turns taking out all of the female competition, but found themselves facing each other in the last women's Duel. Svetlana called Aneesa's bluff and sent her home just before the final mission. Will Aneesa's strong will to survive get her to the end of The Inferno 3? The Duel II Bio: Another veteran of the games, Aneesa is not afraid to speak her mind, make an alliance or pull the rug out from under another competitor. She's the real deal. Since her last turn in the challenges, she had successful knee surgery which "has made my life easier," according to Aneesa. She'd dancing again and has plans to move to New York City to pursue a career in music while returning to school. Now she's also ready to take on all comers in New Zealand for a shot at the prize. Will Aneesa prevail in this round of The Duel? Money Won: $15,000 Rivals Bio: Challenge legend Aneesa has won more elimination rounds than most players have even seen. Surviving eliminations is nice, but winning a final is better, and first place is what this Real World: Chicago alum is gunning for this season on Rivals. This time around, Aneesa will be forced to cooperate with an old enemy in order to take down a younger, tougher crop of Challenge girls. Will Aneesa's renowned invincibility get her to the end? Or will a new generation of upstarts prove too much for this undisputed queen of eliminations? Battle of the Exes Bio: On the Battle of the Sexes, Aneesa and Rachel met and were instantly drawn to each other. Rachel reminisces, "In a nutshell, me and Aneesa had like a little short love affair and then she just didn't treat me the way I wanted to be treated and it didn't work out." Later, Aneesa and Rachel came to blows on The Duel II when Aneesa called out Rachel for toying with her emotions after spying on Jenn and Rachel kissing in the bathroom. Aneesa fumes, "I had an issue with the fact that, you don't come and have sex with me and then go and have sex with someone else when you know that I loved you. Rachel rebuts by claiming that their hook up was seven years and ago. Years later, Rachel updates, "Aneesa and I worked out all of our skeletons in the closet and now we've really come to a place where we're just really good friends." Now that this pair are on good terms will they communicate better as friends than they ever did as lovers? Rivals II Bio: Aneesa and Diem's rivalry was born on The Duel, when Aneesa chose Diem to go into elimination after promising to keep her safe. Diem ended up going home and giving Aneesa the silent treatment. Diem recalls, "It's been a long time, but once someone makes you not trust them, it's hard to regain that." Since we last saw Diem in the finals of Battle of the Exes, she successfully beat ovarian cancer a second time and is now in remission. But despite her fighting spirit, Diem still struggles with confidence and reverts to old patterns when she hooks up with former flame CT! Aneesa is skeptical of her romantic reunion, explaining, "Anyone who messes with CT is playing with fire. Emotionally, she could be setting herself up for failure." Diem may seem angelic, but this veteran has a tilted halo...and perhaps a devil on her shoulder. Money Won: $500 Free Agents Bio: Talk about an unstoppable force, “Elimination Queen” Aneesa arrives on Free Agents after a devastating exit one spot short of the Rivals II final. Aneesa is brimming with confidence going into Free Agents, “Doubt me all you want. I'm more about being humble and letting my actions speak for themselves. I have the heart and fight. I don't, I never quit. Ever.” Aneesa may be a threat on the field, but this opinionated vet can rub some of her housemates the wrong way. Will Aneesa be able to fight her way to the top? Or will she face another crushing elimination? Battle of the Bloodlines Bio: No matter how hard she tries, drama-magnet Aneesa always gets pulled into the emotional crossfire. Returning to the Challenge after several close brushes with victory, Aneesa brings along her live-wire cousin, Rianna, hoping she can help guide her safely through the precarious minefield of Challenge politics and focused on the competition. Aneesa emphasizes, “We need to take care of each other here and we need to lay as low as possible; we don't need any unnecessary drama or targets on our backs. If somebody messes with her, I’ll handle it.” However, Aneesa breaks her own rules when she catches feelings for a rookie, while Rianna snuggles up with a challenger of her own. Torn between siding with her fellow veterans and indulging in some rookie nookie, Aneesa finds herself once again at the epicenter of explosive drama that she’ll need her and Rianna to settle fast. XXX: Dirty 30 Bio: Challenge veteran Aneesa is no stranger to drama and dirty play. On Rivals, she wasted no time by saying both Laurel and Cara Maria’s names in deliberations for the first elimination, and on Rivals II, a pretty nasty scuffle erupted when Trishelle provoked her. Note: Despite being eliminated in Episode 7, Aneesa returned to the competition in Episode 10 after defeating multiple players in "Redemption". Eliminations The Duel The Inferno 3 The Duel II Rivals Battle of the Exes Rivals II Free Agents Battle of the Bloodlines XXX: Dirty 30 Spin-off Gameplay Champs vs. Stars Bio: Fiery, outspoken and bold, Aneesa Ferreira never shies away from a challenge or the drama of the competition that comes with it. Although Ferreira has appeared on twelve seasons on The Challenge and still has yet to take home a win, no one can deny her sheer determination and strength, which she always proves in eliminations. Ferreira also plays a strong reality game, knowing when to flirt with the players to get them on her side, fight for alliances, and mess with rookies’ heads. Champs vs. Stars might be just what this fireball needs to finally come out on top. Money Raised: $5,000 Spin-off Eliminations Champs vs. Stars Gallery AneesaSexes2.png|Battle of the Sexes 2 AneesaG2.png|The Gauntlet 2 AneesaDuel.png|The Duel AneesaI3.png|The Inferno 3 AneesaDuel2.png|The Duel II AneesaRivals.png|Rivals AneesaExes.png|Battle of the Exes AneesaRivals2.png|Rivals II AneesaFA.png|Free Agents AneesaBloodlines.png|Battle of the Bloodlines AneesaXXX.png|XXX: Dirty 30 Trivia *Aneesa is currently the female cast member with the most Challenge appearances. **Aneesa also currently holds the record for most Challenge appearances without a win. **Aneesa currently is the only female cast member who holds the record of most eliminations losses with nine. *Aneesa made a surprise appearance in Episodes 7 and 8 of Vendettas as a "Mercenary". She was brought in to compete in the Ring against Veronica. Category:Cast Members Category:Female Cast Members Category:LGBT Cast Members Category:Real World Cast Members Category:The Real World: Chicago Category:Battle of the Sexes Category:Battle of the Sexes 2 Category:The Gauntlet 2 Category:The Duel Category:The Inferno 3 Category:The Duel II Category:Rivals Category:Battle of the Exes Category:Rivals II Category:Free Agents Category:Battle of the Bloodlines Category:XXX: Dirty 30 Category:Champs vs. Stars